1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of medical devices, and more particularly, a medicine dispensing apparatus which provides a patient a dispensing tray in combination with a written and graphical description of medication which must be taken on a pre-determined schedule.
2. Prior Art
In many modern medical applications it is common for patient to be prescribed a large number of different medications by their doctor. It is not uncommon for a patient to be prescribed five or more different medications to treat a single disease or other medical condition. These medications typically must be taken on a specific schedule. This medication is usually in the form of pills or capsules which must be swallowed by the patient. When the disease or condition is being treated on an outpatient basis, it is the responsibility of the patient to take all of the medications at the appropriate times.
It is usually the case that all of the medications are not taken according to the same schedule. For example, some medications must be taken once a day. Other medications have a regimen where they are taken two or more times per day. Other medications are taken less frequently, for example every other day, or once per week. Keeping track of each medication, and the times on which it must be taken is extremely important. If a particular medication is missed, severe health consequences, and even death can occur for the patient. The patient must therefore have an effective means of keeping track of the times and days when each medication must be taken.
It is known in the prior art to provide a medicine dispensing tray for the patient. The tray is divided up into a number of compartments (which may correspond to the days of the week). The patent can then divide up the medication to be taken into the different compartments.
This medicine tray of the type known in the prior art does not solve all of the problems associated with the dispensing of multiple medications, however. The patient is required to divide up the medication themselves. In many Statesxe2x80x94such as California and the law requires that all medication be accompanied by a label which includes specified information concerning the medication. This information typically includes the dosage, patient name and dispensing schedule. In the prior art, the labeling information is placed on the individual bottles in which the medicine is sold. As a result, a dispensing pharmacy is not able to give the medication to the patient pre-packaged in the individual compartments of the medicine tray.
In some instances, the symptoms suffered by the patient may include dementia, loss of memory or decreased mental capacity. In these situations, it is obvious that requiring the patient to divide up their own medication could present serious difficulties.
Another problem arises in that the patient, typically being a layman without medical training or experience, is not easily able to visually differentiate between different types of pills or capsules. Therefore, if the patient""s pills become mixed or spilled, it can be a difficult task for the patient to sort out the medications and be able to resume their dosage regimen.
The present invention overcomes the limitations of the prior art by providing a medicine dispensing apparatus which provides a patient with an easy and effective method of keeping track of medicine which must be taken. With the present invention, the patient is provided with a multi-dose medication tray with an attached visual and written description of the various pills and capsules which have been prescribed, the schedule on which the medicines must be taken, and a diagram representing the multi-dose tray showing where each medication is placed in the tray for reference.
The present invention provides a medicine dispensing apparatus which is intended and designed to overcome the limitations of the prior art. The apparatus is intended to be used in instances where a patient has been prescribed multiple different medications which must be taken on a fixed schedule. With the present invention, a dispensing tray includes a number of different compartments. These compartments may correspond to the days of the week. Coupled to the tray is an information card which provides a patient with a written and visual description of the medicine to be taken and a diagram of the tray showing where each medication is located in the tray.